Marketers, consumer product or service companies, and media content providers, often track the trends, interests, and/or preferences of consumers to make decisions about programming, advertising placement in various forms of media, product and/or service features to be included in new or updated products or services, or points of emphasis in an advertisement or packaging based on consumer preferences. Marketers, consumer product companies, and the like obtain this information from various sources including television and/or radio ratings, search engine companies, such as Google, various third party advertising agencies and services, etc. Often this information is obtained through various surveys, consumer feedback through suggestions, complaints, etc., as well as more sophisticated processes including Nielsen ratings, and statistical information obtained through online marketplaces such as iTunes, etc.
However, the cost and implementation associated with conventional ways to monitor consumer's preferences, interests, tastes, and trends can be significant, and the information obtained is often skewed by the means used to obtain the information, which may require significant interaction with a consumer, or may require a delay to process the information such that the information may be considered stale or outdated information shortly after being compiled or inaccurate due to many consumers' unwillingness to participate in providing user feedback information.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for systems, methods, and apparatus for addressing some or all of the shortcomings and limitations of existing marketing communication techniques.